jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GioGio's Bizarre Adventure
Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 黄金の旋風, Jojo no Kimyō no Bōken Ōgon no Kaze?, lit. "GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind") is an action adventure video game for the PlayStation 2. The game is based off of the fifth story arc of Hirohiko Araki's manga series Part V: Vento Aureo. Vento Aureo 's graphics are similar to other cel-shaded games, like Jet Set Radio. The developer, Capcom, has utilized a game engine called "Artistoon" in order to create a graphical style similar to Araki's art style in the manga. Gameplay Most of GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze's gameplay takes place in the form of hand-to-hand combat. The Stands, aid the characters in battle by giving them combat abilities, as well as special attacks. Puzzles are also a part of the game requiring the use of Stands in order to solve them. Game Modes: 1. Super Story Mode (SS Mode): You follow the travels of Giorno and co. through Italy to confront Diavolo. There are cutscenes between stages and during some fights. 2. Another Story: A secret mode that is unlocked when you complete Super Story Mode. In this mode you replay some of the fights of SS Mode, but now you can choose between 4 characters, which weren't originally on that stage. To unlock the fights the player must beat the same fight on Super Story with at least 150/200 Jojo points. 3. Gallery: A Mode that has Jojo goodies based on how many Jojo points you have. This mode is not initially available and requires you to finish at least one SS Mode fight to unlock it. The Gallery contains extras such as Sountracks, Stage Viewer, Story Drama, Concept Arts, Images and Characters Models (for playable, unplayable and unused characters). The Gallery Mode is set inside the stand Mr.President. 4. Options: Sound and control options. Secret Factors A main notable feature in GioGio however, is the activation of Secret Factors, various interaction activated elements scattered throughout each scenario that the player progresses to as the game goes on. As the game itself is adapted nearly entirely from the manga, playing out the scenario akin to official canon will activate these factors, giving power-ups to health, stand endurance, and strength to the character, giving a high ranking upon winning the scenario, and is a unique feature that also celebrates its source material and rewards fans and readers of the series. Super Story (SS Mode) Following the events of PART V, the main mode of the game has 21 chapters (20 playable and 1 only cutscenes), each chapter you face a different villian with a different character (according to the original manga story): #Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) Part I - Play as Giorno Giovanna (Gold Experience) #Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) Part II '''- Play as Giorno Giovanna (Gold Experience) #Polpo (Black Sabbath) - Play as Giorno Giovanna (Gold Experience) #Formaggio (Little Feet) - Play as Narancia Ghirga (Aerosmith) #Illuso (Man in the Mirror) '''Part I- Play as Pannacotta Fugo (without Purple Haze) #Illuso (Man in the Mirror) Part II- Play as Leone Abbachio (Moody Blues) #Illuso (Man in the Mirror) Part III- Play as Pannacotta Fugo (Purple Haze) #Prosciutto (The Grateful Dead) - Play as Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) #Pesci (Beach Boy) - Play as Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) #Ghiaccio (White Album) Part I - Play as Guido Mista (Sex Pistols) #Ghiaccio (White Album) Part II - Play as Guido Mista (Sex Pistols) #The Boss (King Crimson ) 'Part I '- Play as Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) #The Boss (King Crimson ) 'Part II '- Play as Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) # (Notorious B.I.G.) - Play as Trish Una (Spice Girl) # No Enemy is faced in this chapter, there's only a cutscene about Abbachio's final moment. #Cioccolata (Green Day) and Secco (Oasis) - Play as Guido Mista (Sex Pistols) #Cioccolata (Green Day) - Play as Giorno Giovanna (Gold Experience) #Secco (Oasis) - Play as Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) #Diavolo (King Crimson) - Play as Jean Pierre Polnareff (Silver Chariot) #Silver Chariot Requiem - Play as Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) (You play with Bruno on Diavolo's Body) #Diavolo (King Crimson) - Play as Giorno Giovanna (Gold Experience Requiem) Playable Characters These are the playable character on the game in both super story mode and another history: Giogio01.png|Giorno Giovanna (Gold Experience) Giogio02.png|Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) Giogio03.png|Narancia Ghirga (Aerosmith) Giogio04.png|Guido Mista (Sex Pistols) Giogio07.png|Pannacotta Fugo (Purple Haze) Giogio05.png|Leone Abbacchio (Moody Blues) Giogio06.png|Trish Una (Spice Girl) Giogio08.png|Jean Pierre Polnareff (Silver Chariot) Enemy Characters These are the enemies that can be faced on both SUPER STORY and ANOTHER STORY modes. Giogio12.png|Diavolo/"The Boss" (King Crimson) Giogio10.png|Cioccolata (Green Day) Giogio11.png|Secco (Oasis) Giogio09.png|Black Sabbath Giogio18.png|Ghiaccio (White Album) Giogio17.png|Pesci (Beach Boy) Giogio16.png|Prosciutto (The Grateful Dead) Giogio15.png|Illuso (Man In The Mirror) Giogio14.png|Formaggio (Little Feet) Giogio13.png|Notorious B.I.G Other Characters Some characters does not appear on the SUPER STORY mode, instead they appear as part of the STORY DRAMA, during cutscenes or have their Character Models (on the Galery Mode). *Polpo like in the manga doesn't appear itself in the battle, only in a cutscene *The Notorious B.I.G 's user, Carne, doesn't not appear neither in the game or story dramas. *Mario Zucchero appears on the STORY DRAMA basead on Soft Machine events. *Sale appears on the STORY DRAMA basead on Kreftwerk events. *Melone appears on the STORY DRAMA basead on BabyFace events. *Tiziano appears on the STORY DRAMA basead on Clash & Taking Heads events. *Squalo appears on the STORY DRAMA basead on Clash & Taking Heads events. *Scolippi appears on the STORY DRAMA basead on Rolling Stone events. *Risotto Nero does not appear in any form on the game, but the player can see his character model on the Gallery Mode. *Leaky Eye Luka does not appear in any form on the game, but the player can see his character model on the Gallery Mode. *Coco Jumbo appears during some cutscenes, mostly being hold by the characters as a item. *Koichi Hirose is the only character that doesn't appear in the game or gallery, he was suppose yo be a playable character (he probably would face Giorno or Black Sabbath), there are pictures of him before the release of the game, but Capcom dropped this idea. *Jotaro Kujo (PART IV) appears on the game's intro, as an image above Giorno, representing the past jojo-generations and how Giorno's will resemble the Joestar bloodline. *Joseph Joestar (PART III) appears on the game's intro, as an image above Giorno, representing the past jojo-generations and how Giorno's will resemble the Joestar bloodline. *Josuke Higashikata appears on the game's intro, as an image above Giorno, representing the past jojo-generations and how Giorno's will resemble the Joestar bloodline. *Jonathan Joestar appears on the game's intro, as an image above Giorno, representing the past jojo-generations and how Giorno's will resemble the Joestar bloodline. *Dio Brando appears on the game's intro, as a photo inside Giorno's wallet. International Release The game was going to be released worldwide as "GioGio's Bizarre Adventure", but the heavy musical references in the game caused it to be a Japan exclusive, where copyright law is lax compared to other countries. Araki's refusal to change or remove the references in order to avoid lawsuits made it the primary reason for its exclusion from a worldwide release. Reception On release Famitsu magazine scored the game a 31 out of 40. Trivia *Polnareff's theme in the game is an orchestrated version of his theme from previous game, Heritage for the Future. *This is the first game to feature, in any form, all the jojo protagonists (Giorno as playable and Jonathan, Joseph, Jotaro and Josuke appears on the game's intro). **Even tough the game's date release was 2003, the manga was already on Part IV: Stone Ocean events, this is the first game to features all the jojos protagonists until Part V: Vento Aureo. Gallery PS2jap_cover.jpg|Japanese official cover Giorno ps2game.jpg|Giorno in the game. Sexpsitols.jpg|The Stand Sex Pistols. SCR.jpg|Silver Chariot Requiem at the end of the game.|link=Silver Chariot Requiem SCR3.jpg|Diavolo and Silver Chariot Requiem. Folder-1.jpg|Original Soundtrack Cover Gio02.jpg|Official Game Cover (drawn by Hirohiko Araki to promote the game, 1/2) Gio01.jpg|Poster drawn by Hirohiko Araki to promote the game (2/2) References Official Site: official site Instruction manual: Instruction manual at Giant Bomb Site Navigation Category:Video Games